


Uninvited Roommate

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, ghost and human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'A chill ran down her spine, and while she should have been on her guard about feeling such an unusual presence behind her, Korra bit back a groan. She could tell her mother’s interest peaked at the second voice, but before the older woman could interrogate her daughter, Korra cleared her throat loudly.</p><p>"Listen mom, I have to run. What? No, no I just have the TV on. I’ve got… something in the oven." '  ((Ghost and Human living together AU with Amon and Korra))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited Roommate

"Yes, mom… yeah… no, I’m still working on it… yes, mom… I kn- yes, I’ll be there… I love you, too." Korra nodded along as her mother droned on about the upcoming holidays, looking out the window towards the street. Her old neighbors were going on their walk about this time, hand in hand and smiling tenderly. It was sweet enough to give the Grinch a toothache. She looked down to her notepad that she had been doodling in ever since her mom called, frowning when she had marked out some number that had been hastily scribbled down. 

_Hope it wasn’t important._

"How is this place not condemned by the city?"

A chill ran down her spine, and while she should have been on her guard about feeling such an unusual presence behind her, Korra bit back a groan. She could tell her mother’s interest peaked at the second voice, but before the older woman could interrogate her daughter, Korra cleared her throat loudly.

"Listen mom, I have to run. What? No, no I just have the TV on. I’ve got… something in the oven." Korra quickly told her mother on the other line that yes, she would be coming home and yes, she would be sure to pick up those rolls her father loves so much, and  _no,_ she wasn’t bringing anyone ‘special’ this year. With a rushed goodbye, Korra spun around to look at her unwelcome house guest.

"You are aware that the dust bunnies in this place are planning a revolt, right?" Noatak questioned as he lazily floated by on his back, looking over towards the other with a bored expression. "I also think the moldy cheese in the fridge is gaining intelligence."

"Could you just go haunt a graveyard or something?" She huffed in annoyance, pushing past him towards the kitchen. Noatak followed behind her, hands behind his head as he clicked his tongue at her.

"You’re in my house-"

"That is now  _mine_ -“

"-which you fail to maintain-"

"-could you just GO somewhere?!" She snapped, spinning around on her heel and getting up in his face. Korra could feel the chill roll off of his body, like being smacked in the face with an icy wind. Noatak arched a brow at her, turning over so that he was resting on his stomach midair. He looked her over with a scrutinising stare, tilting his head to the side. 

"To be honest, I’m surprised you’ve stayed this long. Usually the tenants are running for the hills." Korra snorted at the remark and turned back to open the fridge. Damn, he had been right about the cheese going bad. 

"I told you before, there’s nothing that can get me to move from this place. Not even a pretentious, egotistical, and clean freak ghost."

"If I didn’t know you like I do, I would have thought you were trying to be mean."

"I’m serious about that graveyard thing. Get going."


End file.
